


The Byers Boy

by hi_im_trash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, My First Work in This Fandom, SO GAY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, byler, byler fluff, gay fluff, gay shit, how do you tag, so cute, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_im_trash/pseuds/hi_im_trash
Summary: A cute one shot of Michael Wheeler falling in love with Will Byers.Its so basic but its cute aHAlso I gave Will glasses in this because I can.





	The Byers Boy

Mike Wheeler was late. Again. And he didn’t even know it. Every single day, before homeroom, he would spend at least 20 minutes at the small, dusty coffee shop, about a couple blocks from his school, where he would order a cappuccino and attempt his homework that he rarely even does.

 

He also thought that the barista was hot. Her name was Jane, and she also goes to Hawkins High school, and was one of Mike’s close friends, but he still had a small crush on her. She would always leave her job around the same time that Mike left the coffee shop, and sometimes he would drive her to school.

 

But today, she wasn’t there. His  _ sister _ was. Nancy fucking wheeler. Mike almost forgot she also worked at the coffee shop. And before Mike could rush right out of there, his sister was already hollering at him.

 

“Coming to see your  _ girlfriend _ Mike? She got sick, probably from having to see your face every day, and had to leave before school could even start, but she told me to give you this.” she said, while thrusting a warm to-go cup of coffee in his hands. Mike snatched the cup from her hands and stormed out yelling: “She’s not my girlfriend, you dick!”

 

Mike wouldn’t normally be this pissed off but without Jane there, he felt weird. He also hated changes, and even though his friend wasn’t there for just one day, he felt mad. He was looking down as he rushed down the sidewalk, to get to his car.

 

That’s when it happened. He collided with someone, who for some reason, was carrying his school books, instead of using his back pack. Mike’s coffee cup and the stranger’s glasses and school books went flying. Mike, of course, who was in a bad mood, yelled at the kid.

 

“ _ WATCH WHERE YOU’RE FUCKING GOING! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU, ARE YOU BLIND?”,  _ he yelled at the boy. When Mike looked up, he immediately regretted saying the words that slipped out of his mouth. The small boy standing before him looked petrified of Mike. He was about five inches shorter than Mike, with big brown eyes (which were widened with fear), a cute little button nose dotted with light freckles, and somehow, he managed to make a bowl cut work. Mike couldn’t help but stare at the boy. In his eyes he was  _ perfect _ . The short boy, on the other hand was terrified, and looked like he was about to cry.

 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, it’s my fault, I wasn’t watching where I was going and-”, the short boy spoke quickly as he bent down to try to pick up his books, but he couldn’t exactly see. Mike squatted next to him, and picked up the big, round glasses. He tapped on the boy’s shoulder and softly placed the glasses upon his nose. The two just looked at each other for a solid ten seconds, before the two hurriedly picked up the boy’s books, both of their faces turning a bright red.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry. I over reacted. That was my fault, I was just pissed off…”, Mike trailed off. He recognized this boy. He was the new kid that just came to his school yesterday. He remembered how sad the boy looked, sitting alone at lunch.

 

“My name’s Mike. Mike Wheeler.”, Mike said, sticking out his hand. The boy shifted all of his books to one arm and grabbed Mike’s hand, shaking it. Mike’s hand burned at the touch.

 

“I’m Will Byers.”, the boy said with a smile. “ _ Gosh that smile looks good on him _ ”, Mike thought to himself. Mike never thought about liking boys, but he definitely felt different with Will, and he only knew him for three minutes.

 

The two looked down at their still intertwined hands and they both pulled their hands back, their faces turning red again. Will awkwardly adjusted his glasses, when Mike decided to speak again.

 

“Do you want a ride? We are both going to the high school. What do you say?”, Mike asked the shorter boy, whose face lit up with a smile.

 

“I would love to.”, Will replied. He knew that he should never go in a stranger’s car, but he knew Mike was going to his school, and he already trusted him. And besides, he needed at least one friend.

 

During the short car ride, Mike already knew so much about will. Will was an artist, moved here from New York City, and was in Honors classes, for basically every subject. Mike suddenly felt dumb, sitting next to an Honors kid, when he was a C+ average kind of guy. He was also in his senior year, just like Mike. 

 

When the two got out of Mike’s car, they both realized how fucking  _ late _ they both were. They smiled at each other, said their goodbyes, and rushed off to class. When Mike sat down in his desk at the back of the classroom, with a giddy smile on his face and a dreamy look in his eyes, his two best friends, Lucas and Dustin, exchanged confused looks. Mike was never this happy, even when he sees Jane. 

 

After class, Mike’s friends met him at his locker. Mike still had that glazed look in his eyes.

 

“Did you finally grow enough balls to ask out Jane?”, Dustin asked Mike. Mike shook his head no, and turned a light shade of pink.

 

“What the hell is up with you?”, Lucas asked.

 

“I don’t know if I have a crush on Jane anymore.”

 

-

 

The entire day, Lucas and Dustin pestered Mike about who his crush is. Mike honestly didn’t know either, but after he met Will, the thought of him and Jane just seemed old. Will was the only thing on Mike’s mind all day. None of his friends could even get close to guessing who it was.

 

After Mike waited on the painfully long lunch line, he came back to Lucas and Dustin laughing to themselves, about something that Mike, at the moment, was unaware of. He sat down, and their laughter grew louder.

 

“Get a load of Harry Potter over there!”, Dustin said, in between laughs.

 

“Damn, he looks like such a dork!”, Lucas continued, gesturing to the corner of the lunch room.

 

“Wha-”, Mike started, craning his neck.  _ It was Will _ . On impulse, he grabbed Lucas’s shirt and yelled in his face.

 

“ _ DON’T SAY THAT ABOUT HIM, ASSHOLE!”,  _ he shouted. The lunchroom grew very quiet. He turned and noticed everyone watching him. Including Will. Mike’s face got red again, and he shoved past Dustin and Lucas. As the talking started up again, Mike sat down on the bench, very close to Will. Will’s face lit up again, as he adjusted his glasses again.

 

“Hi Mike! What happened back there?”, Will asked Mike with a small smile.

 

“My friends are being jerks.”

 

“Aw! That sucks! What did they do?”

 

Mike hesitated. He didn’t want Will to think he has bad friends. “ _ What if he thinks I’m like them? _ ”, he thought to himself. But he didn’t want to leave Will hanging.

 

“They were making fun of you.”,Mike answered as Will’s smile faltered.

 

“Don’t worry, I stood up for you.”, Mike continued, throwing his arm around Will. He didn’t know why he did it, but it seemed to calm Will down. He gave Mike a small smile, and put his head on Mike’s shoulder. Mike’s heart felt like it was about to burst.

 

For the rest of the day, Mike had that warm, glazed smile on his face, and although he didn’t speak to Dustin and Lucas for the rest of the day, they figured out what was up with him.

 

-

 

Even Nancy knew what was going on with Mike. Mike was smiling and blushing all day. Nancy had seen what was happened with Mike and Will at the coffee shop. She even decided to ask Mike about it.

 

Mike was reading comic books, or was at least trying to. He kept thinking about Will. Nancy saw him staring off into space, and decided that was the best time to ask him about it.

 

“So… you really have it for the Byers boy, huh?”, she asked him, watching the blush seep across his cheeks.

 

“What do you mean?”, Mike asked, snapping out of his Will-induced daydream.

 

“I saw you guys outside the coffee shop. You never told me you liked guys!”

 

“I don’t! I helped him up, and gave him a ride, because he was carrying too much! That’s it!”

 

“That’s it? So you didn’t hug him at lunch, after screaming at  _ your own friends _ when they made fun of him?”, Nancy continued with a provoking smile. Mike’s face somehow managed to turn even redder. 

 

“How do you know about that?”

 

“I’m friends with Will’s brother, and Jane’s friend, Max’s brother. Max told her brother that you yelled at Lucas and Dustin, and then went and put your arm around Will. Is that correct?”, She asked, smiling.

 

“I… Well-”, Mike started.

 

“Also Will’s brother tells me that you are the only thing that Will talks about at the moment.”, Nancy finished, after cutting him off. Mike smiled.

 

“He was talking about me?”, Mike asked, and then continued with “Uh, I mean… cool.”

 

Nancy left the room, smirking. She was happy for her brother. Mike… not so much. For the rest of the day, a haunting question was digging deeper and deeper into his mind. By the time Mike has gone to bed, he finally found the answer to his question. And he cried himself to sleep with the realization that…

 

He was gay.

 

All because of that Byers boy.

 

**_3 months Later_ **

 

Both Will, and Mike, at this point, have forgiven Dustin and Lucas for making fun of Will. Jane, and her friend, Max, who is also in the friend group now, both love Will too. The six of them were one of the most well known friend groups throughout the school, even though they wouldn’t necessarily consider themselves popular. And another thing too. Nancy was right.

 

Mike does have a crush on Will. And he never did anything about it.

 

But that was all going to change today.

 

Mike was going over to Will’s house today, to watch a movie. Ghostbusters, to be exact. Both of them had already seen the movie enough times, but they wanted to watch it again, together and Mike couldn’t be more excited.

 

Soon enough the two were under piles of blankets, sitting unreasonably close on the small couch. Will actually paid attention to the movie, whereas, Mike was not. He was watching *you guessed it* Will Byers. When the movie was close to an end, Will finally turned his head and looked back at Mike.

 

“Uh, Mike? Are you staring at me?”, Will asked with a smile, as both of their faces reddened.

 

“Yes-  _ I MEAN, NO _ ”, Mike answered, not looking away.

 

“Are you sure?”, Will asked with a smirk.

 

“I….”, Mike started. And then he did it.

 

The kiss started out small. Soon Mike’s hands were above Will’s hips, and Will’s arms were wrapped around Mike’s neck. And to Mike’s surprise, Will was kissing back.

 

The kiss ended when someone walked in the room. It was  _ Will’s Mother _ .

 

“OH I WILL COME BACK LATER.”, Joyce said very,  _ very _ loudly, as she backed out of the room.

 

The two boys, who both were red as fuck, looked at each other and started laughing.

 

The next few weeks went by in a blur. A blur of coming out to their families, identifying as boyfriends, and more kisses.

 

About a month later, they told their friends, who of course, freaked out (especially Jane, who fangirls constantly over them).

 

And all through the following years, the six friends stayed together, and if you ask any of them, they all could tell you how beautiful the wedding was, and how much Mike and Will love each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp hEre this is.  
> I might make a Lumax fanfiction soon so stay tuned lmao.  
> -Eddie


End file.
